For example, an inkjet head of an on-demand type ejects ink droplets to recording paper to form an image on the recording paper.
An inkjet head of this type includes plural nozzles and plural actuators corresponding to the respective nozzles. The actuators include piezoelectric elements and common electrodes and individual electrodes that apply a voltage to the piezoelectric elements. The common electrodes and the individual electrodes are electrically connected to a driving circuit respectively via conductor patterns. Further, the nozzles and the actuators are located on opposite sides each other across an ink pressure chamber.
When a driving voltage is applied to the piezoelectric elements from the driving circuit via the common electrodes and the individual electrodes, the piezoelectric elements are deformed. Consequently, ink supplied to the ink pressure chamber is pressurized. A part of the pressurized ink is ejected from the nozzles as ink droplets.
In the inkjet head in the past, the nozzles and the actuators are separate components independent from each other. Therefore, when the inkjet head is manufactured, an exclusive process for accurately bonding a member in which the nozzles are formed and a member in which the actuators are formed is necessary. As a result, production efficiency is deteriorated.
In order to solve this problem, an inkjet head in which the nozzles and the actuators are integrated is devised. However, if the nozzles and the actuators are integrated, when the actuators pressurize the ink in the ink pressure chamber, the pressurized ink escapes to the outside of the ink pressure chamber. The ink may not be able to be efficiently ejected from the nozzles. Therefore, it may be difficult to obtain a high-quality image.